1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for mounting and/or displaying panels as partitions, displays, barriers, treatments, or other structure.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Some recent architectural designs have implemented synthetic, polymeric resins, which may be used as partitions, displays, barriers, or treatments etc. In general, resin materials are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials may be manufactured to be more resilient and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or colored appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. Decorative resins may also provide more flexibility compared with glass at least in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, and impact resistance. Furthermore, decorative resins have a fairly wide utility since they may be formed to include a large variety of artistic colors, images, and shapes. For example, resin materials can be formed in flat or three-dimensional (i.e., curved) formations, such as with compound curvatures. As a result, these and other similar types of panel materials have a fairly wide functional and aesthetic utility, and can be used to readily change the design and function of new and existing structures.
As mentioned above, one particular use of decorative resins can be in the panel form, where the panel might be used in conjunction with a panel mounting system as part of a partition, display, barrier, or treatment. One conventional type of panel mounting system includes mounting panels to cables suspended between support surfaces or from a ceiling. For example, a manufacturer may use brackets to secure each panel to a suspended cable.
Unfortunately, conventional panel mounting systems such as these tend to suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, conventional mounting hardware is often only configured to be used with planar panels, and often does not account for the variable and curved surfaces of more complex panels. Also, conventional mounting hardware is configured to secure planar panels in upright or horizontal positions. Thus, when used with curved or angled panels, the mounting interface created by the hardware may tend to dig into or otherwise damage the panel. Indeed, when conventional hardware is used to mount curved or angled panels, the hardware often contacts the panel at undesired orientations that causes stresses to concentrate in areas or points of the resin panel, which may eventually cause the panel to crack.
Furthermore, conventional mounting hardware is typically inflexible, allowing panels to be mounted in a limited number of orientations and configurations. The few conventional mounting hardware options that can be used to secure panels in angled positions typically require complicated installation processes and do not allow easily or quick assembly, disassembly, or reconfiguration. Thus, conventional systems and methods for mounting panels, particularly curved or angled panels, do not generally provide much flexibility in terms of mounting style or arrangement without relatively complicated hardware and installation processes.
Furthermore, conventional mounting hardware often is unsightly, too noticeable, or does not provide an appropriate aesthetic for desired design environments. The unpleasant aesthetic of conventional mounting hardware is often magnified when used with translucent or other panels that magnify texture, light, color, and/or form. Thus, conventional mounting hardware may be unappealing to designers and architects seeking to create a certain aesthetic by using resin panels.
Furthermore, conventional mounting hardware often does not account for the material properties of the particular type of panel being used; and thus, can lead to panel damage. For instance, conventional mounting hardware may not account for the unique material properties of resin panels. In particular, resin panels may undergo significantly greater thermal expansion than metal or other conventional types of panels. Hardware that is too loose due to retraction of a panel can result in inappropriate shifting of the panel, which may cause the panel to rest in unintended positions against hardware. Similarly, hardware that is too tight due to the expansion of a panel may result in one or more of the components digging into the panel, which can result in the creation of point stress that can lead to cracks and other damage.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional panel mounting systems that can be addressed.